The Collapse
by Starfire072302
Summary: When a building collapses in a training exercise, trapping Todoroki and Yaoyorozu in the rubble, Yaoyorozu's shoulder gets dislocated. It's up to Todoroki to help her, all while their closeness is ever growing. ((Sequel to Cave In)) ((MomoShoto))


_**So I just reread the Cave In story I wrote a while ago and saw my note at the end about a MomoShoto ficlet and inspiration struck. I dunno, this may suck, it's almost midnight, but you know how this whole writing things works. If you don't write it down as it comes to you it's gone forever. What can I say?**_

 _ **No rest for the wicked!**_

 _ **Writers are nocturnal and it sucks. I know that's redundant or just doesn't make sense, but I'm tired so whatever. I probably won't remember writing this in the morning. It'll probably be a freaking masterpiece and I won't remember how it came to be. Also, in this, Todoroki has developed feelings for Yaoyorozu after their finals, and vice versa. Cuz I like that prompt.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**_

* * *

Out of context, and to anyone overseeing the events that followed, the building just collapsed spontaneously. However, Shoto was pretty sure he knew the cause.

Bakugou. It was always him. When everything fell apart, Shoto heard a shout that suspiciously like his voice, but what it was shouting was unintelligible.

Let's start from the beginning.

Another training exercise was being run, and Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyoruzu had been paired up in the role of the heroes. Their enemies, or the villains in this case, were Eijiro Kirishima and Mina Ashido. Things remained friendly as they could be, Kirishima trying to shout jeers to Momo and Shoto, but ultimately failing. They were mostly things that fell flat, and the reminded Shoto of things a little kid would say. Kirishima was a bit too kind hearted to deliberately hurt someone. Ashido was good at sneak attacks it seemed. Many times, she jumped out of God knows where to try and ambush them, but Shoto deflected the acid with ice the best he could before it could touch him or Momo.

Suddenly, a colossal _BOOM_ shook the building. Then, the rumbling started. Kirishima froze, his eyebrows raising. "What the hell-"

Ashido dropped down beside him, knocking him on the shoulder. He didn't flinch, his arm had been hardened, but he looked at her with an indignant expression. "What?"

She giggled. "Stay in character!"

Momo staggered beside Shoto. "The building is shaking!"

"This has to be part of the exercise," Shoto reasoned, but he furrowed his eyebrows.

Kirishima braced himself on a pillar that had broken in their fight, looking around with a quizzical expression. "No, guys, stop, something is wrong."

Kirishima looked at Shoto to say something, but his eyes went wide. "LOOK OUT! YAOYOROZU!"

Shoto snapped his eyes to where his partner stood beside him, looking up quickly. A piece of concrete, and a heavy one by the looks of it, was hurtling down towards Momo. In a split second, he was diving towards her, shoving her out of the way. She landed under him, eyes wide. Shoto heard someone scream, probably Ashido, and a muffled curse came from Kirishima. Then, the world dissolved into noise. The building was falling apart around them, defaning crashes from the deteriorating structure ringing in their ears. Shoto immediately tried to stand up, attempting to pull Yaoyorozu with him.

Momo's eyes filled with fear as she struggled to stand up. She scrambled back, pulling Shoto with her. "TODOROKI-"

All at once, the floor collapsed under them. The sudden movement flattened Shoto's body against Momo's, and her arms splayed out beside her as she instinctively tried to catch her balance. The two of them slammed against a wall as they fell, and Shoto heard the girl pressed to him scream, whether it be in pain or fear, he didn't know. But he _did_ know that this was not part of the exercise. This was an accident. And by the violent nature of the collapse, Shoto blamed Bakugou. _Of course._ Who else? No one else in Class 1A had an explosion quirk. It couldn't be Midorya. He was powerful, sure, but he'd since gotten better control over his power. Shoto settled on Bakugou as the only logical explanation. He cursed under his breath.

And with a crash, everything was dark. Well, dark-ish. A small shaft of light was spilling in from outside, wherever 'outside' was, and Momo was trapped under his body. When Shoto shifted, the girl under him whimpered in pain. Shoto didn't feel much pain, so he assumed he was unharmed. One can never be certain, though. The cavern was a rough, square-ish rectangle, the 'ceiling' at a sharp incline. The 'wall' the celing's highest point was leaning against was flat. The cavern had enough elbow room that Shoto could shift away so he was sitting beside Momo, legs straight out in front of him, and about an inch of space between their bodies. Momo tried to shift a bit farther away, but she yelped in pain as she attempted to lean on her right arm.

Shoto pressed the flat wall with his palm, and when it didn't budge, Shoto helped Momo sit up against it. Then, when he was finally looking at her, he took in her state. She'd taken the blunt of the fall, and a trickle of blood was flowing from a cut just below her eye. And her shoulder... it was almost pushed forward too much, and it hung limply. Shoto furrowed his eyebrows, looking her over.

"Are you hurt?" He said, his own voice's volume surprising him in the confined and quiet space.

"I don't know," Momo said, and her voice was dull, trembling. She'd gone into shock. She was hurt. "I can't move my arm... Todoroki-"

Shoto shook his head. "What do you mean? Please, tell me. You need to elaborate."

Her voice remained dull, and she took a heaving breath. "Todoroki, I can't move my arm, how else can I elaborate?"

"Let me see," he whispered.

She nodded, and he shifted closer. Shoto pressed his fingers to her shoulder, and she cried out sharply. The shock was wearing off, and her eyes widened as pain flared along the afflicted limb. The cry made a decrescendo into a pained whimper. The noise stung Shoto's heart.

"It's dislocated," he said, "I have to pop it back into place."

Momo's eyes grew wide, pained tears in her eyes. "Will it hurt?"

Shoto pressed his lips together. "I can't say it won't. But it's the only thing I can do. Can you use your quirk to make a bandage I can use for a sling?"

Momo nodded, closing her eyes. A few tears slid down her cheeks, and Shoto found himself wiping them away with his thumb, surprising them both. Seconds later, Momo had produced a roll of thick bandages, which lay beside her.

Shoto tried his hardest to find a good angle to relocate her shoulder, but was unable. His cheeks flushed slightly pink as he met her eyes.

"I may have to get on top of you."

Momo blushed too, but she nodded. It took some shuffling, but Shoto was able to get himself above her, so he was hovering slightly. His legs were on either side of hers, and he put his hands on her shoulder. She whined in pain, head dipping to the crook of his neck at the sudden pressure.

"Brace yourself," Shoto hissed, using the hand braced on her uninjured shoulder to pop the injured one back into place. Momo screamed, the noise starting soft as he began to add more pressure, and became whimpering, almost sobbing, and then just wailing. It was a noise of utter agony, and Shoto felt his heart stinging. He muttered a word of comfort, though he doubted it would help, and shoved hard against her shoulder, hearing a decisive _pop!_

Momo was sobbing now, but her shoulder was back in place. Shoto took the roll of bandages, wrapping it around her shoulder and tucking her arm to her chest in a sling. He then reached to his belt, removing one of the metal capsules. He opened it, depositing a small pill into his palm. Another capsule was opened; it contained water, and Shoto offered Momo the pill.

"What is that?" Momo managed weakly.

"Pain medication," Shoto replied, "It'll help."

Momo took the pill, swallowing. Shoto pressed the water to her lips, and she took a few gulps. He re-attached the capsules to his belt, shifting to sit beside her; on the side that her injured arm was not. All was silent, and Shoto's ears still rung from the noise before.

"Thank you," Momo whispered, "It doesn't hurt as much now."

Shoto grunted, "Keep the sling on. We don't want it getting further hurt."

She nodded, her breath coming in huffs. "Are you hurt?"

Shoto shook his head, "I think the only things I've suffered from are some minor bruises. I jarred my knee, but that's the worst of it."

"Good," Momo said, "We don't need two injured people."

The silence became a little awkward. Shoto didn't know what else to look at, so he looked at the wall. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking back at Momo. "We need to wait for help now."

Momo chewed her lip. "Can't we use one our quirks?"

Shoto shook his head, "No, too risky. We might make the cavern collapse completely, and that could likely kill us."

"Oh," came her reply, and Shoto smiled slightly.

"It was a good idea, though. I don't think my quirk would be of much use here, I can't very well freeze this, and if I tried to use my fire, I'd roast you alive. I don't know why I would even use it in this situation. And what could you make that would help?"

"I suppose you're right. But I don't like feeling powerless." Her voice was quiet, and Shoto looked at her suddenly, making her flinch.

"You're not powerless, Yaoyorozu, you're one of the most intelligent people in this class, and your quirk is really something to behold."

Momo's face burned, and she looked at her lap. "You're far more powerful than me."

Shoto chuckled. "I rely to heavily on my quirk. That's my fatal flaw, I've been told. You, on the other hand, are good with strategy. You're a good leader."

Hearing this from him made her heart throb. She smiled. "Thank you, Todoroki, that... means a lot coming from you."

Shoto nodded in assent, and would have said more, but a voice broke the silence. Both teens jumped.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Is anyone hurt?"

Shoto had no idea who that was. He looked at Momo, who shrugged with her uninjured shoulder.

"Who's there?" Shoto called, and he heard someone run over, rocks crunching under their feet from above.

"It's Iida. Who is that?"

"It's Tororoki. Yaoyorozu is here with me."

They heard Iida sigh. "Good. Are either of you hurt?"

"Yaoyorozu's shoulder was dislocated," Shoto said, "but I managed to get it back into place. I am unharmed."

Iida muttered something they couldn't hear. "I will return. I must go get All Might. Hold on, you two."

The rev of engines sounded as he took off.

Momo cleared her throat softly. "I... could have needed surgery if you hadn't been here. If you leave a shoulder dislocated for too long, the muscles spasm and cause serious damage. My mom had that happen once when she was doing hero work. It was bad. So... thank you for helping me."

Shoto took a shaky breath, and he gave her a smile. "I couldn't let you stay in pain."

Momo sighed, looking at him. "Todoroki, what you said to me during the final exams stuck with me. It's helped me be more confident in myself," she chuckled, "you've been growing on me. And I want to get to know you."

Shoto avoided her gaze. "That would be nice."

They both smiled.

Momo chewed her lip, looking down at her lap. Surprising Shoto and herself, she suddenly leaned over, pressing her lips quickly to his. Just a peck. Shoto's face turned a color to rival Ashido's skin, and he swallowed thickly.

"Just a way of showing... thanks," she whispered.

For some reason, Shoto was fine with that.

"YOUNG TODOROKI! YOUNG YAOYOROZU! NO MORE FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

It was the unmistakable voice of All Might.

"We're here, All Might!" Momo called, and the cavern was opened, the slab of stone that had been keeping them from escape set on the ground beside them. All Might had lifted it effortlessly, and his signature grin was present on his face. "You two are all right, yes?"

Shoto nodded. "We are fine."

He turned to Momo, "Can you walk?"

Momo tried to stand up, wobbling. Shoto hadn't noticed her ankle. It was turning a shade of purple, the swelling growing evident. All Might made a noise of concern, and Shoto picked her up to carry her. She turned pink.

"Put me down," Momo whispered, but Shoto refused.

"You can't walk. I have to carry you."

She muttered in protest, and they began to move. Soon enough, they'd found everyone.

Midorya and Uraraka looked quite peachy, though Uraraka had a cut below her left eye, and if Shoto wasn't mistaken, their pinkies were linked together. Aizawa was off to the side, his scarf wound around a furious looking Bakugou. Iida began fretting over everyone in a too-loud voice, his usual intensity present. Kaminari was completely brain dead, shouting unintelligible things. Jiro was trying to keep him from wandering off, much to her annoyance, as he would attempt to run off in random directions every so often. Ashido had a bruise on her jaw, and Kaminari looked to be unharmed. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Except Shoto and Momo. They may have found something new in that collapse.

And neither of them minded at all. In fact, they welcomed it.

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAA IT'S DONE! I finished this in three days and it's longer than the original cave in story. So anyway, I liked how that turned out! I hope you guys did, too. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought by posting a review! I'll see you guys later!**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **~Starry**_


End file.
